Snapped
by BluCrayonsRTasty
Summary: Micky's been keeping a secret about where he got all his energy from.
1. Prequel

**A/n - I own nothing but the plot of this story. This is a kind of prequel to the actual story. I"m hoping to get the next chapter out in the next couple of weeks so bear with me. As always let me know how you like it, there's nothing that gives me more motivation than hearing from my readers :-)**

* * *

It was another typical day at 1334 North Beechwood. Micky Dolenz had slept until 12pm, which was still rather early for him, and had awoken with enough energy to rival a nuclear power plant. He bounded out of his and Mike's room with his pants up, but not zipped and his shirt partway on and slid down the banister same as he did every morning (well…afternoon). His shirt covering his eyes, Micky didn't notice an unknowing Mike standing at the bottom of the stairs reading the newspaper. _Crash!_ The two boys ended up in a tangled heap at the bottom of the stairs. "Mick, how many time do I haveta tell ya not to slide down the damn banister?" Micky popped his head out of his shirt which was now on backwards, "Gee sorry Mike didn't see ya there." Mike grumbled to himself before picking himself and the newspaper up off the floor.

The loud noise roused Davy and Peter, who ran from their room with their heads covered by pillows. "Earthquake! Guys it's an earthquake. We need to get in the bathtub and cover ourselves with the mattresses and…" Mike put his hand on Peter's shoulder, "Hey Pete man, relax. It's not an earthquake." Peter peeked out from beneath his pillow, "It's not?" "No man, that was just Micky, he slid down the banister and collided with me and we fell on the floor." Peter relaxed a bit, "Oh thank goodness, I really didn't want to hide in the bathtub anyway." Just then a pillow smacked Peter in the face. Peter looked up to see a smirk on Davy's face, "See Pete, I told you it wasn't an earthquake. Now I'm up early for nothing." Peter smiled at his friend, "Don't worry Davy, you can go back to bed now, we're safe." Davy threw his hands into the air, "Eh I'm up anyway," and he made his way up the stairs to shower.

Mike sat down at the table while Peter and Micky went about making themselves breakfast, which consisted of corn flakes and stale toast. Mike could have sworn he saw a flash of blue streak through Micky's hair as he plugged in the toaster. _What the heck was that, I know I didn't imagine it._ Micky bounced between the toaster and coffee maker, impatiently waiting for his breakfast. He did this every day, but for some reason it piqued Mike's interest this particular morning. _How can anyone have _that_ much energy, before coffee or breakfast? It just doesn't make sense. _As the toaster spat out the toast, which went flying in the air due to one of Micky's experiments at making breakfast serve itself, Micky ran around the kitchen catching it as it flew.

Mike was starting to get very suspicious at this point, even though Micky had slept half the day, there was no way it was normal to have this much energy so soon after waking up. _Why haven't I noticed before how nutty he is in the morning?_ Mike brushed it off to his tired mind ignoring the bundle of energy that was his roommate on any other day.

By the time the breakfast/coffee was ready to be had Davy had finished his shower and joined them at the table. Micky, Peter and Davy ate their food while Mike poured himself the last of the coffee Micky had made. As he took his first sip he couldn't help but compare the consistency to that of mud. "Ugh guys, how can you drink this stuff? It's so thick you can chew it!" Davy shrugged and continued eating his breakfast. Peter smiled, "I always did love strong coffee." Micky's reaction had to be the strangest though, "Oh you thought _that _was strong? I only used half the amount I usually do. Oh by the way, Mike we're out of coffee."

At this point Mike looked at each of his band mates. He knew he was awake for the most part and had about enough energy to practice guitar, but not much else. Davy, it seemed, was operating on auto-pilot. His eyes weren't even fully open and every other spoonful of cereal missed his mouth entirely. Micky's coffee didn't even seem to do much for him. Peter was awake and alert, but still was sitting quietly and just enjoying the morning. At that moment Peter caught on to what Mike was doing, "Hey Mike, why are you staring at us?" Mike was taken aback, he was so busy watching Micky shake and bounce and drum on the table that he hadn't noticed Peter noticing him. "Well Pete, you see I'm trying to figure out what's going on with our friend Micky over here." Micky looked up at the mention of his name, "What do you mean Mike? I'm just the same as I am every morning. What's got you so concerned?" Only the sentences ran together due to Micky talking so fast and Mike was only able to make out about every third word.

"Micky, just where do you get all that energy from? I know it can't be that chewable coffee you make every morning, because you're bouncing around like a god damn Mexican jumping bean before you even touch the coffee grinds. What gives?" Micky swallowed the last bite of his corn flakes hard and looked around nervously, it wasn't that he didn't want to tell his roommates what had happened, it was just that he didn't want them worrying. After all it had happened a long time before he met any of them, but still it wasn't the easiest story to explain. He glanced at each of his band mates whose questioning eyes were all settled on him. He let out a relenting sigh, knowing he had to tell them. "Well you see the actual event happened when I was in high school, but the idea first struck me way back in grammar school, it just took time to develop. It all started in Mrs. Fitzmaurice's 4th grade science class."

~tbc~


	2. Hypothesis

So so sorry this took so long! I had a hard time writing this part, I kept getting stuck. I hope you like it! :-) As always reviews are greatly appreciated! You guys keep me motivated, even when I feel ready to give up. Thank you all so much!

* * *

"Well you see the actual event happened when I was in high school, but the idea first struck me way back in grammar school, it just took time to develop. It all started in Mrs. Fitzmaurice's 4th grade science class."

9 year old Micky Dolenz walked into his science class full of ambition. Micky loved science. He loved to do experiments at home, even though they usually landed him in big trouble, especially when the subject of his experiments was his sister. He couldn't wait to see all the new things he would learn this year. As his teacher, Mrs. Fitzmaurice, passed out the curriculum to the other students Micky ran down the list of topics, Scientific Method, Matter, Chemical Reactions, Motion and Energy. His eyes light up at the idea of studying energy, specifically energy in regards to the human body.

They wouldn't get to that until close to the end of the year, but Micky decided that he would read on his own for fun, that way when they did get to it he would already be way ahead. Micky read and re-read those chapters in his book, absorbing all there was to know. He found his favorite part was learning about the energy that coursed through the human brain allowing it to think and do for the rest of the body. Neurons, neurotransmitters, synapses, Micky loved it all. An idea was beginning to form in his young mind. He swore one day he would find a way to tap into that energy and use it for something good.

Micky's teacher saw his growing ambition and was taken by how interested he seemed to be. It had been a long time since she had a student who actually wanted to learn. She took him aside one day and talked with him about his interests.

"I've noticed that you really seem to enjoy my class, I was wondering what it was that had you so interested."

Micky's eyes light up, "Oh boy, Mrs. Fitz, I love your class! I love everything about science, but I really love these last chapters about energy, I read them every night when I go home. I want to know everything about it!"

Mrs. Fitz smiled, "I'm so happy to hear that you are so eager to learn Micky. I found this book I had at home and I wanted you to have it. I think one day you will do great things with it." She handed him a copy of 'The Secret of Brain Energy' by Frank Channing Haddock. "It's a bit past your reading level, but I think you'll be able to handle it just fine. If you have any questions feel free to ask me."

Micky was elated. "Oh boy Mrs. Fitz, thank you so much! I promise you I'll do good things with this! I'm going to learn everything there is to know about the brain!" He gave her a tight hug and ran the whole way home. He couldn't wait to start learning all the new things in his new book.

After dinner that night Micky read for three hours. He even had to resort to reading under the covers with a flashlight so his mother would think he went to sleep. He learned about kinetic and potential energy, the nervous system, brain development and all kinds of other things. He would have to ask Mrs. Fitz to explain some of it to him, but for the most part he understood. One thing he couldn't understand, however, was that over and over he read that we as humans don't use our brains to their full potential, and in fact that we only use about 10% of our brains. Micky just couldn't see how that was possible, and if it was true why hadn't anyone come up with a way for us to use those other parts of the brain.

The next morning he ran straight to Mrs. Fitzmaurice's office and burst in, startling the poor woman half to death. "Micky! Goodness what's got you so riled up this morning?" The words poured out of his mouth, he couldn't get them out fast enough, he needed answers. After calming him down a bit, Mrs. Fitz was finally able to get the story out of him in a way that was intelligible. "I read last night that we only use 10% of our brains. How is that possible? Scientists are so smart, why can't they find a way to use the rest of the brain? 10% isn't very much at all!" Mrs. Fitzmaurice smiled down at him, "Oh Micky, they are trying to find a way. They just haven't figured it out yet. Maybe when you grow up, you can be the one to find out why and how to fix it." "I will Mrs. Fitz, I will! You'll see! I'm going to figure it out and then I will come back and tell you all about it!" With that he ran back out of her office and to the library, where he checked out every book on the brain he could find. He was going to figure it out!

* * *

"So you see, that's where the seed was planted. I studied the brain for years trying to come up with some kind of experiment I could do to either test brain function or measure wave activities, but I couldn't figure it out."

Mike regarded Micky cautiously, "Man your teacher really sparked a fire under you huh? This story is gonna get all crazy from here isn't it?" "We'll it depends on what you would consider crazy. At the time I was so consumed with it that it was all I could see, I thought I was going to with the Nobel Prize with this one, if I could only figure it out."

Micky thought back to the next step that had led him on his way, eyes glazing over with both happiness and thoughtfulness at the memory, "It wasn't until I was a sophomore in High School that I thought I figured it out. I was so sure it would work, it just had to!"


	3. Implementation

Oh god, I'm so sorry this took so long! Life went all crazy! Hope you guys like this one :-) Thanks for reading!

* * *

"_It wasn't until I was a sophomore in High School that I thought I figured it out. I was so sure it would work, it just had to!"_

Micky was still having trouble wrapping his mind around it. They told him we only use 10% of our brains. Whether or not this is true the notion of it was unacceptable to him. From the time he was a young boy in grade school, the thought of so much wasted brain power irked him. It was always lingering in the back of his mind. Years had passed and he still felt just as passionate about it. He wanted to find a way to tap into it.

Biology had been a big turning point for Micky. He found more detailed information on brain functions in his text book and dedicated himself to checking out every book in the library on neurobiology. He had to know everything! He memorized the anatomy of the brain and even knew what function each component was responsible for. He wanted to focus on the areas which controlled actions and reactions, motor function and sleep cycles. He also studied the workings of neurotransmitters, knowing that would be the key to the whole process. It took Micky almost the whole year to get his information down correctly. He made sure he knew where every inch of the brain was located and how it functioned. He spent every waking moment with his nose in a science book.

The big experiment idea came to him when they were studying Ben Franklin's key/lightning experiment. _If Franklin can learn to harness electricity, I bet I can use it to somehow manipulate brain function. After all the brain does use electrical pulses to transmit messages in the first place, it's just got to work. I know it will! _When he set his mind to something that was it, this was going to be the biggest and most dangerous experiment he had ever taken on. He couldn't wait to put it into action; he just needed the right equipment.

Micky had formulated the idea in his mind that, instead of attaching a key to a kite, he could attach electrodes to his head and feed the energy from a lightning storm directly to his neurons by overloading his neurotransmitters, in effect speeding productivity and capacity in his own brain. He knew it sounded crazy, but that's what people always said when someone was on the brink of a great scientific discovery. _I'll show them all!_

By this time he had also collected an impressive (or maybe just obsessive) amount of equipment he may need, some of it coming from dubious sources. He was no longer allowed to visit the lab after school hours, though they never were able to link him with anything. Micky would never just outright steal, especially from the school that had gotten him this far in the first place. Now, if someone else chose to steal and just happened to be selling something Micky needed, then that was a different story. _Hey you gotta do what you gotta do. It's all in the name of science!_

…

"Now wait a minute here Micky, are you trying to tell me that you stole a bunch of science equipment?"

"NO! Mike, what kinda guy do you take me for?! …I may have just purchased merchandise that may or may not have been lifted from the schools science lab."

"Micky would never steal," Peter cut in, "How could you think he would?"

Davy squeezed Peter shoulder, "He doesn't think that Peter, Mike's just looking out for Micky like he would for any of us." This seemed to calm Peter a little, but he still looked like he was on the brink of tears at the thought of Mike thinking Micky a thief.

"That's right shotgun, I just wanna make sure Micky did things the right way. And while his methods may not be completely ethical, he still went about it in the most honest way he could."

"Besides, I'm not the one that got arrested for it," Micky grinned.

Mike rolled his eyes, Davy just placed his head in his hands and Peter sat there, mouth agape, hanging on Micky's every word.

"How did you even find this person who was selling such questionable merchandise?"

"…well. You see it's like this, there's a market for everything in high school. Drugs, alcohol, test answers, there's always someone whose got what you need. It's supply and demand. A friend of mine just happened to be in the business of science equipment."

Mike let out a deep sigh. _More cryptic answers, that can't be a good thing. _"Do I even want to know why?" He wasn't so sure he did.

"Probably not, so you want me to finish the story or not?"

"Well I just hope your little misadventures in black market lab equipment are over, but yes I'd like to know what mad-scientist scheme you came up with."

"Ok, so where was I… Oh yeah! So I had finally collected all the necessities…"

…

Micky worked feverishly every night after school down in the basement, trying to construct a device that would not only conduct electricity, but harness it and direct it. It took him 5 months of building and re-building to finally come up with a concept he was happy with. He had attached electrodes to the inside of his mother's metal colander, feeding the wires though the perforations and configuring them to a car antenna that he had sticking straight up from the middle. A second set of wires were then attached to a circuit breaker and switch board where he would be able to control the path of the electrical current.

He figured he would focus the electrical energy into his hypothalamus, basal ganglia, and cerebellum, that way he could use it to increase motor function, control actions and reactions and manipulate the cycles of his physiological state. Meaning he could respond to external stimuli with quicker more precise movements, override his brains inhibitory signals, and control his internal bodily functions to cater to his needs. _If this works I could win the next Nobel Prize!_


	4. Experimentation

**I am soooo sorry this took so long! Life handed me some very diffecult things to deal with in the past few months and I've found it very hard to find time to sit down and write. I hope you guys are still with me on this! Please review and let me know you're still there! Thank you! **

_***Warning* - No actors were harmed in the making of this fic. The events are purely figments of the author's overactive imagination. Please kids (and adults for that matter) DO NOT TRY THIS AT HOME! You have been duly warned…now enjoy **___

_If this works I could win the next Nobel Prize!_

By the time Micky had collected all that he needed and designed a working model it was the end of summer and with it came nightly storms. _Perfect!_

…

"Micky! This isn't going where I think it is, is it?" Mike looked skeptically at the drummer who just chuckled to himself.

"You'll never find out if you don't let me finish Mike."

"Oh, go on with it then." Mike replied with irritation

…

It had finally come, the night Micky had dreamed of for years. It was especially stormy out; the weather was calling for severe thunderstorms with a high chance of lightning. It would be one of the biggest storms California had seen in the last ten years. He drove out to an abandoned field that was part of a farm long before technology started advancing. No one lived there anymore and it was terribly maintained. Perfect for a middle of the night science experiment! He unloaded the equipment from his car and began assembling it just as some very ominous looking clouds began to roll in. _Well it's now or never._ He bent his head to kiss his makeshift helmet, _for science!_

With his notes spread over the hood of his car, Micky went through the plan in his head one more time. According to his calculations the lightning would strike the antenna on top of his helmet sending the electrical current down to the electrodes and to his brain. From there the current would feed to the switchboard and then into to computer which would monitor Micky's vitals and collect data about the changes occurring in his brain. If everything went according to plan his motor function should greatly improve, his actions and reactions would be able to be controlled like the flicking of a switch and he would be able to change his physiological state on demand. Micky put the helmet on and quickly attached the electrodes to the crudely designed motherboard. He flipped the final switches that would allow the electrical current to flow freely between his brain and the computer.

Unfortunately most of the computer and switchboard were made out of spare parts Micky had found lying around so he couldn't be sure it would work correctly. He had run out of money soon after his black market lab equipment source dried up and he had to improvise for the last of what he needed. The last of what he needed was made out of the engine of an old Pontiac, the wiring from his mother's hairdryer and the dials off a washing machine from the local Laundromat. _Shortcuts be damned, I just know this will work!_

Giving himself plenty of slack he walked out to the middle of the field to wait. Fortunately for him Mother Nature was on his side (that may have been the only thing on Micky's side at this point) and only a few minutes after stopping at the very middle of the field the helmet was struck by lightning. The switchboard began lighting up like the sky on the fourth of July! It started printing out massive piles of data that Micky just couldn't wait to study. _This is it Dolenz my boy, this is it._

Suddenly another wave of electricity coursed through Micky's body, making him tremble terribly and eventually fall to the ground. He had been struck by another bolt of lightning due to the fact that the first strike had turned the antenna into a sort of lightning rod. He was standing there in the middle of one of the worst lightning storms in recent California history wearing basically a lightning magnet! _Maybe this wasn't such a great plan after all._

Sparks were flying off the antenna attached to Micky's head creating small fires in the area around him. He picked himself up and started running back toward the car, _I should probably get myself to the hospital it seems I may have made a slight miscalculation in how the helmet would react. _Suddenly, he encountered what could only be explained as a blank spot in his mind and he momentarily forgot how to use his legs. He fell to the ground again as his whole body began to shake. He began seizing uncontrollably and his body felt like it was on fire. Micky was blinking in and out of consciousness and knew there was no way he would make it back to the car. He heard a loud explosion he concluded must have been the computer frying out. _Shit, _he thoughtand everything fell into darkness.

…

"Micky!" Peter cried, "You could have died!" Peter launched himself over the table to envelope the drummer in a suffocating hug.

"Peter, relax man. I didn't die, I'm here right now. Just relax!"

"Peter's right though Mick, that was a dumb idea. How could you be so careless?" If looks could kill the daggers Mike was shooting at Micky certainly would have done the job, or at least maim.

"I told you man, it was for science. That's all I saw. I didn't think about whether or not I could get hurt or die." Micky looked down at his hands. "If I would have thought about that in the first place I wouldn't have been so keen on being the test dummy." He looked over to Mr. Schneider, "No offence!"

Davy pulled Mr. Schneider's string and the wooden man replied, "The true dummy is the one who puts himself in harm's way for no good reason."

"Thanks," Micky replied sarcastically, "Anyway if I hadn't done this we wouldn't be sitting here today. At least I wouldn't be."

Mike stood up quickly, knocking his chair over in the process, "Now just what in the world is _that_ supposed to mean!"

"Cool it Mike, I'm getting there! Now sit back down and let me continue!"

Mike adjusted his chair and sat down. He set his arms down on the table and rested his head in his hands, "By all means…"

"Alright well I didn't die obviously, so let me just get that part out of the way. I woke up in the middle of that same field…

…

_tbc_


End file.
